dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon's Dogma Online
Dragon's Dogma Online (ドラゴンズドグマ オンライン ) is a free to play multiplayer game set in the Dragon's Dogma world. Overview Dragon's Dogma Online was developed as an online version of Dragon's Dogma; development started after the completion of Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. The game is to be financed by a free-to-play business model with microtransactions.Dragon’s Dogma Online is a free-to-play title for PlayStation 4, PS3, and PC, Sal Romano, 27 Jan 2015 The game was announced in the 27 Jan 2015 issue of Famistu magazine.【先出し週刊ファミ通】独占スクープ!!　『ドラゴンズドグマ オンライン』が発表!!（2015年1月29日発売号） famitsu A beta test for the game took place in early and mid 2015. Multiplayer elements of the game include Clans which can be user created, and a Bazaar where items can be bought and sold between players. Pawns remain part of the game, though multiple "Awakeneds" can take part in quests. Setting The game is to be set in the land of Lestaria, taking place in an open world setting initially roughly the same size as Dragon's Dogma. The game backstory is not connected to the quests in the original Dragon's Dogma. Vocations As with Dragon's Dogma the "Awakened" can pick one of several vocations - unlike the original game ranged vocations do not generally have a secondary weapon- the bow is primary with no daggers. Here vocations are classified as either "Attacker" , "Healer", or ""Tank". Vocations include: *Fighter, a Fighter equivalent *Sorceror, a magic user specialising in offensive spells *Warrior, similar to the Dragon's Dogma class *Shield Sage, a Mystic Knight near equivalent *Element Archer, a Magick Archer like class but without daggers - skills include 'Healing Bolts'. *Priest, Staff based class *Hunter, bow based class (no daggers) *Seeker, a dagger wielding class with a grappling rope used to open up attacks Enemies DDO includes many of the monster class from the original Dragon's Dogma. In addition several new enemy types are to be found in Lestaria. Large enemies *Grant Ent, a giant tree like creature *Sphinx, A winged lion with the face of a woman and claws of a giant bird *Troll, primitive human like giant, not unlike a Cyclops or ogre *Colossus, giant cousin of the Cyclops, with a single eye, and single large horn. *Dread Ape, giant ape like creature *Lindwurm, giant dragon like reptile dwelling near the sea, with powerful innate electrical abilities *Mogok, Orc horde leader *Zulu, a giant winged beast, with ape like features - known as the "Herald of Chaos and Destruction" - one of the most powerful and evil enemies. Group enemies *Orcs Lesteria Places in Lesteria include the villages of Tel, Rotes, Lynwood, and Bria Shore Point on the coast; the Pawn Cathedral, a center for pawns and Awekened; and the White Dragon Temple, resting place of the White Dragon, protector of Lestaria. Trivia *A *In some respects, such as monster type DDO is similar to the fantasy author JRR Tolkien's "Lord of the Rings" series - both containing Ents, and Orcs; whilst the original game shows inspiration from the prequel "The Hobbit" - which references Goblins, Wolves, and a Dragon a notable enemies. Other elements of the games show no parallel from the books. References External links *Official website, www.dd-on.jp *『Dragon's Dogma Online』 1st Trailer, 28 Jan 2015, youtube *『Dragon's Dogma Online』 2nd Trailer, 18 Feb 2015, youtube *『Dragon's Dogma Online』 3rd Trailer, 3 Apr 2015, youtube *ドラゴンズドグマ オンライン , coverage on famitsu (japanese) *Julien-Schu tumblr.com, regular news updates and some translations from DDO and other Japanese RPG and cat content Category:Games